


Armie's Yule Log Cake

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Baking, Charmie, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Divorce, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Armie makes a Yule Log Cake for their first Christmas together. 🎄
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Armie's Yule Log Cake

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 26.

“Have you closed your eyes?” Armie asks, making Timothée chuckle. Because yes, he has had his eyes closed for minutes, and he is still sitting at the table, waiting to find out what it is that Armie had spent half the afternoon in the kitchen for.

“Are you ready?”

“Armie!” Timothée laughs, ready to get up and go into the kitchen to find out for himself. But just then, he hears Armie’s footsteps, and curiosity takes over.

He opens his eyes, only to find Armie holding a beautiful yule log cake in his hands, decorated so beautifully that it could have been made by a professional. But Timothée can see how nervous Armie is, how hard he has worked on this. How badly he wants to get this right.

“It’s beautiful,” he reassures him, Armie’s cheeks flushing pink.

“I wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect. But I don’t think…”

“It’s beautiful,” Timothée repeats, as Armie sets the cake down. “Thank you, for doing this.”

“I doubt it will be any good. Liz used to… oh shit, I’m sorry…”

“Relax.” Timothée smiles. “It looks great. Now sit down so we can enjoy it, okay?”

Timothée can’t help but chuckle, as Armie almost knocks over their wine, his hands shaking as he slices the cake. So set on their Christmas being perfect, that he has been a nervous wreck all day. Not realizing that because they’re finally spending it together, it would have been perfect no matter what.

“You taste it first,” Armie says, and Timothée does as he is told. Flashing a big smile, even though the cake is as dry as anything, and it tastes revolting. “And?”

“It’s great!”

The smile on Armie’s face grows bigger, and he finally seems to relax. But when he takes a bite of the cake himself, realizing the monstrosity he has created, his cheeks go red.

“This is disgusting.”

“No!” Timothée quickly says. “It’s…”

“Disgusting,” Armie laughs. “Do not eat that.”

“I want to!” Timothée tries, but when he takes another bite, he can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, it’s not great. Did you put the sugar in?”

“I thought I did.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t salt?”

“Maybe…” Armie laughs sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I really wanted to get this right.”

“Well… it looks great!”

Armie shakes his head, more embarrassed than anything, but when Timothée tries to take another bite, he quickly grabs his plate away from him.

“Don’t.”

“But you went through all that effort…”

“Don’t,” Armie repeats, laughing at his failed attempt. “Next year we’ll buy a cake. Or we’ll ask your mom for one of her recipes.”

“Next year?” Timothée smiles, the words making his heart skip a beat, as he wonders what their life together will look like by then. “Promise?”

“Oh, please,” Armie laughs. “Where else would I go?” he teases, before leaning over and kissing him. “I love you,” he whispers, finally free to tell him those words without guilt. Without implications.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
